


30 Days - Quiet

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [14]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet morning in late summer couldn't really start any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written to make myself feel better and get my mind off of worrying about Mark in the hospital ;3;
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name and [E/C] is your eye colour! Enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dawn sunlight filtered through the blinds and you woke up slowly, sitting up and stretching tiredly. The late summer sun streamed into the room, playing across Mark's sleeping face. You looked at him lovingly, your fingertips gently threading their way through his dark hair. Quiet little moments like these were perfect - a sweet, beautiful moment for you to savour and remember in the future.

Mark's chocolate eyes fluttered open and he blinked blearily at you, smiling softly and yawning. He propped his head up with his hand and gazed at you fondly. You leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead.

"Mornin', sleepy head." you whispered as you leaned back to look at him. Mark smiled sweetly and reached up to cup your cheek gently, running his fingers across your soft skin. You leaned into his touch, savouring it and half closing your eyes.

"Morning, my lovely." Mark replied happily, pushing his fingers into your hair. He pulled your face close to his and pressed a sleepy morning kiss against your lips. "Mmm, sleep well?" he asked through the kiss, shuffling closer to you on the bed.

"I did," you replied tiredly, yawning as he pressed his body against yours. "Hm, pleased to see me?" you purred, running your arms up his bare back and to his muscled shoulders.

"I am always pleased to see you, love." Mark growled softly, his kisses moving from your mouth to your cheeks and neck. He clambered on top of you and began to grind against you. Your breath hitched in your throat as his sloppy, sleepy kisses moved across your collarbone and down your chest. Mark growled as he sucked on your flesh, making you groan softly. When he pulled back, you glanced down and saw that he had left you a little hickey and you gave a look of mock offense. Mark snickered softly and caught your lips in a strong kiss, nipping your lip and holding you close.

"Jesus Christ, Mark," you breathed heavily when he pulled away. "We've just woken up, how are you already so full of energy?" you curled his hair around your fingers as he smiled smugly.

"I'm always full of energy when you're next to me, you should know that already." Mark growled, forcefully kissing you again. Hesitantly, he coaxed your mouth open with his tongue and pushed it in, swirling it around your own. The kiss increased in intensity as your teeth clacked together and Mark near enough shoved his tongue down your throat. You both pulled away, gasping for breath and clutching at each other. You stared breathlessly at him before you caught his face in his hands and pulled him in for another hot and passionate kiss.

Mark pulled back to throw the covers off of the both of you, leaning back and catching his breath. He grinned at you, grabbing your vest and pulling it up over your head. He reached around your back and unclipped your bra, pulling it away and tossing it aside. His hands began to work on your breasts, teasing at your nipples and watching you. You gasped and moaned as he fondled you, putting your hands on his strong forearms.

Mark's hands abandoned your breasts and you huffed your protest, but he hushed you quickly with a soft, drawn out kiss that rivaled the strong ones in its passion. It left you just as breathless as his previous kisses. He shuffled off the bed for a moment to push off his pajama pants and tug off yours, leaving the pair of you naked in the sunlight. You bit your lower lip as your [E/C] eyes wandered up Mark's muscular form, positively drinking it in.

Mark was occupied for a moment, reaching over to the bedside cabinet. He nearly pulled it over in his haste to open the drawer, he pulled out a box and pushed the drawer shut with his knee. He tossed you the condom box and you caught it with both hands, fumbling as you pulled out a pink metallic wrapper and tossed the box right back at Mark.

He dumped the box on the floor and almost jumped on the bed to join you, pressing fierce kisses against you. You grinned as you pushed him back, and he feigned a hurt look. You grinned as you sat up on the bed and ran your tongue over your teeth. You had an idea.

"Mark," you drew out his name, grinning widely. "Lie down, right here." you ordered. Mark raised a brow and did as he was told, lying down and propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch you. You tore open the condom wrapper with your teeth and pulled out the condom with a grin. Slowly, tantalizingly, you eased the condom onto him, watching him with a salacious smirk.

"Fuck, [Y/N]," Mark wheezed, gripping the sheets tightly. You loved the needy look on his face, and it made you quiver in anticipation as the condom slid on to him. "Fuck, please." the need on his face made you giggle, crawling up to kiss his face. Mark's hands came to your waist and he pulled you to his manhood, pushing it slowly into your slick sex. You gripped his shoulders as he pushed in, sighing heavily. Mark pressed his face into your neck, his fingertips pressing into your flesh delectably. 

"Aah, Mark..." you moaned softly as he reached the hilt and began to pull your body up and down, your core moving along his length slowly. The lazy sleepiness of just making love with Mark was driving you crazy with desire, and even though all you wanted to do was fuck him hard, this was wonderful in itself.

"Mmm, [Y/N]," Mark purred into your ear, slowly increasing the pace of his hips. Every time he pulled your body down, he raised his hips to meet yours. Mark skirted his hands along your sides and they caught your face between his palms, gently pushing your head back so he could see your face. He smiled lovingly, pressing his forehead against yours as you carried on the pace he had set. "Oh God... I love you."

"I love you, too." you whispered, closing your eyes and kissing him softly, your nose brushing against his. Mark let go of your face and resumed his grip on your hips, increasing the pace once more. Your light moans filled the air, matched in intensity by Mark's own moans. You held his muscled shoulders tightly, pressing your chest up against his as you rode him. 

Time seemed to slow around this perfect moment, and you and Mark slowly but surely both reached your orgasms, climaxing together with passionate cries. As you both floated down from your highs, you smothered each other with gentle little kisses, enjoying the quiet before you reluctantly pulled away from each other to start the day.


End file.
